Unspoken
by Aiselne Phoenix Nocturnus
Summary: Gaignun believes certain words do not need to be spoken, especially between brothers. Complete.
1. Heartache

_**Unspoken**_

**SUMMARY**: Gaignun believes certain words do not always need to be spoken, especially between his brothers.

**GENRE**: Drama/Hurt/Comfort  
**RATED**: PG-13 / T  
**NOTABLE CONTENT**: Strong Language and Themes Regarding Death/Murder

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Xenosaga  
_**STORY TAKES PLACE IN**: After _Xenosaga: Episode II – Jenseits von Gut und B__ö__se_ (most likely during _Xenosaga: A Missing Year's _timeframe).

**COMMENTS**: This is yet another one of my excruciatingly long one-shots that got chopped into three chapters for reading ease (aren't I considerate?). So, no, I haven't gotten back into writing XS multi-chaptered stories just yet. Still, I enjoyed writing this fic, and got this crazy little idea that others might enjoy this story, too. Hehe.

Any "pairings" in this story are generally strong brotherly love (par usual with most of my U.R.T.V. fanfics). I suppose this fic could be considered slash by super-duper-die-hards, but I myself don't consider it yaoi. You take it from there. Enjoy, and I'd love any reviews!

**

* * *

**

Unspoken Heartache

_Aiselne Nocturnus_

The feeling struck Gaignun with the intensity of a rusty blade piercing sensitive skin. A metallic knife sliced through everything, stopping at nothing to reach the innermost sanctums of the man's soul. Rip, tear…his sanity felt shredded and vulnerably exposed to the onslaught of reality. Layers upon layers of his consciousness were breeched like a rock careening through tissue paper. Before he could even brace himself, Gaignun felt the spiritual force strike his heart like an arrow piercing a bull's eye.

The raven-haired man could not help but lurch in his bed, promptly sitting up amidst ruffled bed sheets. The said blankets were warm, though the sheets' heat was not as profound as that from Gaignun's body. Panting heavily, he took a moment to recompose himself in the dark bedroom of his Fifth Jerusalem apartment. His bare chest rose and fell at a rapid rate, perspiration glistening via minute rays of silver moonlight peeking through a nearby window drape. Regaining a breath and releasing it, Gaignun's hands ascended to his sweaty black hair, holding his throbbing head.

Surprisingly, Gaignun knew this mental pain was _not _credited to Dmitri. No. The particular pain Gaignun experienced tonight was different, and transcended across the U.R.T.V. spiritual link like a wildfire. Even more surprisingly was the fact that not even Yuriev's subconscious influence could stop the pulse. No. This pain Gaignun endured was not his own, or even one of Dmitri's attempts at regaining control. This pain…it was unlike anything Gaignun ever experienced before in his life. Nigredo once believed he experienced agonizing pain when he nearly bled to death on Old Miltia fourteen years ago. Since then, Gaignun never experienced pain that remotely resembled his wounds from the Conflict.

Technically, this current pain was nothing like his wounds from Old Miltia. Those old wounds were dominantly physical. Gaignun could not credit his present torture to broken ribs and torn flesh. On this night, his peculiar suffering was entirely spiritual. No blood was shed, no bones were cracked, and no skin was scathed. Physically, Gaignun was in perfect health.

_Mentally_…however…

It felt like a wildfire…such was the best way Gaignun could describe the pain engulfing his end of the mental link. His sanity felt consumed, and yet, at the same time it felt intact. It was as though the "fire" only singed him to a point of inflicting agonizing pain, but sparing him from the blessing of death. No. There would be no peace for the U.R.T.V., not that Gaignun was expecting such. He was accustomed to restlessness thanks to his illustrious father harassing him during the past few weeks.

What disturbed Gaignun was how this pain was certainly not Dmitri's doing. Gaignun could tell. He had undergone plenty of Yuriev's games to know when the bastard was at his worst, and this pain was something not even Dmitri could orchestrate. This pain…was _too_ painful…_emotional_…it was a type of pain Dmitri could never understand, thus he could never harness it to taunt Gaignun.

This pain ran deeper. It burned through Gaignun's mental defenses and wrapped around his heart in a disturbingly loving embrace. His heart was obviously the pain's "destination," and Gaignun expected the worst was yet to come. Yet, how strange it was when the pain reached his heart. Pain tore through the rest of his body like a knife, and yet, once the torture reached Gaignun's heart…the flame embraced him, held on tightly, and _extinguished_.

How strange it was…the fire seemed to hurt Gaignun more as it fizzled into a shadow of its former self. The rage and pain from before died, leaving him more vulnerable and alone than before when he was emotionally writhing in agony. How strange it was indeed, this pain…this sensation of hurtful embracing. It was not a tender, comforting embrace that clouded his telepathic mind. No. More specifically, it felt like a desperate caress, shakily grappling onto him and begging Gaignun to stay put. The embrace felt saturated in silent pleas: do not go anywhere…stay…do not leave me…!

It was then that Gaignun finally realized what this pain was, this fiery surge across the mental link of fire red diminishing into sapphire blue…

_("…Gaignun?")_

Gaignun's jade eyes shut tightly as he dipped his head reverently. Dear God, this was _not _the type of conversation the man wished to engage during the middle of the night. Unfortunately, the telepathic connection was already made, and though he did not relish it, Gaignun knew he could never refuse, either. Taking a deep breath, the black-haired U.R.T.V.'s hands lowered from his head. The hands quickly gripped the bed sheets, a feeble attempt for Gaignun to brace himself for this inevitable conversation.

_("Jr.?")_, answered Gaignun, attempting to sound surprised by his older brother's sudden call. True, it had been several weeks since Gaignun and Jr. last saw each other. Plus, neither had communicated across the U.R.T.V. mental link, though Gaignun specifically disconnected himself from the link to avoid Yuriev's interference. Gaignun never even realized he reconnected himself to the link tonight, and technically…he never did. It was not impossible for another U.R.T.V. to telepathically force a sibling back onto the link, though the process was so painful and strenuous that it was rarely implemented. Few U.R.T.V.s were powerful enough to execute such drastic measures, too. Now Gaignun understood that agonizing pain from earlier. His mind had been pulled back onto the link against its will, by none other than the strongest U.R.T.V.

But if Gaignun was exhausted by the reconnection, he could just imagine the pain the link master endured reaching him. _("You know force-connection is dangerous")_, Gaignun scolded, much like he would whenever he upheld his father figure charade. Charade or not, Gaignun was concerned over his brother's actions. _("It's enough to render the speakers unconscious. What in God's name are you thinking?")_

A passionless grunt echoed across the red thread of their linkage. _("Don't preach to me right now, Gaignun. I'm the link master. I'll do whatever the hell I want.")_

_("Even if it kills you and I?")_

_("Tch…wouldn't be the first time I killed someone.")_

_("Jr.!")_, Gaignun scolded, though his voice sounded more surprised than reprimanding. In some ways, Gaignun was appalled by Jr.'s words, and in other ways, Gaignun figured he should have expected such. He already noticed the dark curtness in Jr.'s voice; uncaring…low-key…nonchalant…everything that was _not _the fiery older brother Gaignun knew. Sadly, depression and self-anger were natural stages Gaignun knew Jr. would face sooner or later, especially after what happened to…

_("Did I wake you?")_, Gaignun heard his brother ask with minute curiosity. The redhead's unsympathetic tone told Gaignun that Jr. really did not care if he woke his younger sibling in the middle of the night. Frankly, it did not sound like Jr. cared about 'anything' at the moment, which frightened Gaignun. Jr. was usually energetic, so hearing him sound _dead_…it was one of the most disturbing sounds Gaignun ever heard.

_("No")_, Gaignun lied while lifting his head and glancing through a half-drawn drape of his apartment suite. Beyond the window were glistening stars and bright lights of Fifth Jerusalem's city. Technically, the Federation capitol never slept, and it was clear that Gaignun was not going to sleep tonight, either.

_("Liar")_, Jr. muttered knowingly. _("It's nighttime at the Foundation.")_

_("That doesn't necessarily mean the same applies to Fifth Jerusalem")_, Gaignun countered just as sharply, continuing the lie for Jr.'s benefit. Gaignun had a feeling Jr. would not be pleased with himself for depriving his younger brother of sleep…regardless if the older brother admitted it or not. Right now, Jr. obviously had enough worries clouding his mind, and Gaignun did not want to be one of them.

So to put Jr.'s mind a little more at ease, the black-haired Variant gazed out his window. _("It's a beautiful day on this planet. Right now, I'm in my apartment and watching a few kids playing hopscotch in the park below")_. Yet another lie. The park Gaignun was staring at was pitch-black and vacant. At this hour, any "kids playing hopscotch" would be sleeping soundly in their beds. _("They seem to be having fun.")_

There was a pause from Jr.'s end of the link. Gaignun was still uncertain if his brother believed his fib, but did it really matter? More than anything, Gaignun was just trying to keep the conversation warm, instead of allowing Jr.'s pessimism to sour it.

_("…Remember that one time we played hopscotch, Gaignun?")_

How could he forget? It was difficult for Gaignun to recall that childhood memory without feeling a smile tug his lips. The memory happened a very long time ago in the Variants' youths, years before Sakura and Old Miltia came into the picture…long before the brothers' lives unraveled. _("You were quite clumsy at it.")_

There was a slight flare on the other side of the link. _("Well, how the hell was I supposed to know I had to hop INSIDE the squares? Besides…YOU were the one who drew them! For all your damn attention to details, you couldn't draw a friggen square right!")_

_("Yes…and I got quite a scolding for it when our father found out I scribbled across his immaculate sidewalks")_. Gaignun made sure to say that last sentence with as much scorn and mockery as he could muster, in the event Dmitri was listening. Actually, Gaignun was surprised their father had yet to interfere with the Variants' conversation. Then again, considering the powerful spiritual reconnection process, Yuriev might have been affected. There was no reason to assume their father was impervious to the power, so for all Gaignun knew his father got a little 'surprise,' courtesy of the link master. Gaignun really did not care, as long as his illustrious father kept quiet. _("But YOU were still a klutz back then, Jr. We only played that one time because we didn't want you breaking your neck.")_

_("That wasn't MY fault! You try jumping around with your Goddamn brother hanging from your neck-!")_

There was an abrupt pause. Gaignun instantly scolded himself for ever bringing up the hopscotch idea in the first place. A cold shiver ran through the mental link, driving chills down the man's spine. Silently cursing himself, Gaignun shook his head slowly, knowing now was definitely the time to change the subject.

Surprisingly, Jr. spoke first. _("…Who cares, anyway? Hopscotch is for girls")_. The downcast tone returned, the animation died, and Gaignun realized he just unintentionally drove Jr. right back to where he was when their conversation started.

Sighing, Gaignun lowered his head once again, staring absentmindedly at the right hand draped over his lap. The dim moonlight was bright enough to illuminate his serial number, much to Gaignun's distaste. 669: the mark of an executioner. According to Dmitri and Citrine, Gaignun was the person fated to eventually murder his little conversant. By no means did that fact imply that Gaignun was 'willing' to kill Jr., of course. Quite the contrary, it made Gaignun all the more adamant about opposing and changing his fate. Nigredo refused to kill his beloved brother.

Yet, how ironic it was, this role as Executioner. Technically, Gaignun was fated to be a murderer and slay the Red Dragon: U.R.T.V. Number 666. Yet, _now_, the roles were somewhat reversed. Number 666 was fated to have executioners craving his blood, but he was not fated to be an executioner, himself. How ironic. Gaignun, a destined executioner, never killed Jr., and instead, _Jr_. did the executing. The only difference was the person Jr. executed was not _Gaignun_.

_("You…you KNOW, don't you, Gaignun?")_, Jr.'s voice whispered hesitantly into his younger brother's mind. The link master's tone was strange tonight, fluctuating between moods that obviously reflected the redhead's emotional rollercoaster. Gaignun tremendously respected his older brother, but he was also the first to admit that Jr. was not always the most composed of people.

True, Jr. could handle political affairs with a level head. In fact, the redhead took extreme pleasure in controlling business meetings. Naive adult clients' asses would fall to their seats and jaws always dropped by the "child's" political brilliance. It never took long for Jr. to let government officials know he was _more _than just Chairman Kukai's bratty son tagging along to business meetings. Hell, half the time Jr. talked more than Gaignun during meetings! Then again, Gaignun always believed his big-mouthed brother talked more than _everybody_.

However, composure regarding politics, and composure regarding 'personal problems,' tended to be two different mindsets. Jr. excelled with the first, and often failed with the latter. It did not help that the oldest Variant was stubborn and preferred to handle matters on his own. Gaignun attempted to break Jr. of such habits throughout the years, but unfortunately some things could never be helped. For the most part, Jr. was mature enough to handle almost any situation, political or personal, which was what made him a natural-born leader. Jr. was too stubborn to let most people break him, at least without one hell of a fight.

But…there are exceptions to every rule, even Jr. Gaignun was fully aware of his older brother's greatest weakness. Jr. would have been damned to ever admit such, verbally or telepathically, but Gaignun knew. He knew it ever since his youth, and every time he thought about it, Gaignun found himself unwillingly returning to the past.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sixteen years ago, Nigredo found himself behind the protection of a 9mm pistol. It was certainly not the first time the U.R.T.V.s faced combat. After all, Dr. Yuriev ensured that his Designer Children got as much field experience as possible. Standard policy deemed a U.R.T.V. was not allowed to engage in actual combat until age ten. Until then, all other training was done under the supervisions and safeties of the Yuriev Institute. But by age ten, the U.R.T.V.s were dubbed "experienced enough" to finally leave the institute and accept minor missions, more or less to appease the Federation higher-ups.

Despite his natural composure, the ten-year-old Nigredo was nervous, even though he was armed with a loaded weapon. Plus, he always had his inherent U.R.T.V. powers. Still, this was Nigredo's first field mission, and being away from the boundaries of the institute was both liberating and frightening. At least this mission was not too difficult. All Nigredo and his allies had to do was obliterate a bizarre space-time distortion that manifested within the bowels of a Federation laboratory. Dmitri believed the "distortion" was U-DO, and promptly sent his retrovirus children to the location.

At the time, Nigredo and his brothers had never seen U-DO, or knew much about it. The U.R.T.V.s were still too young to train in the U-DO simulator, so this mission was the first time the kids ever laid eyes on their anti-existence. Naturally, they were quite stunned to see the distortion, best resembling glistening red and purple cobwebs along the walls of the laboratory's chamber. White beads of light occasionally danced along the thread-like U-DO waves, much like dewdrops on a spider's web. Strangely, the lights gave the illusion of white blood circulation, further proving this "U-DO" entity was indeed alive.

The laboratory was slowly but surely becoming consumed by U-DO's contagious web. Deployed U.R.T.V.s 660 through 669 were ordered to irradiate all traces of U-DO from the quarantined building, sweeping it clean until the area was deemed safe. It was a simple mission of children shooting U-DO webs with either their pistols or their powers. Each time a web was hit, it burst into shimmering particles, raining to the floor like surreal snowflakes. The sight was quite beautiful to see, actually.

However, the sight was also dangerous if one was not careful. Despite the beauty of those U-DO particles, they were still indeed U-DO fragments, and highly infectious. All it took was one innocently inhaled breath of those U-DO particles…

…And Albedo fell into unconsciousness.

"Albedo? Oh my God! ALBEDO!!"

Dear lord, Nigredo never wanted to hear Rubedo scream like that again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jr. had a weakness. It was not a trivial weakness, either, such as the redhead's gambling habits. True, Gaignun always rolled his eyes whenever his older brother went weak in the knees over the sight of dusty books and antique guns. It was no lie to claim gambling, books, and guns were "weaknesses" of Jr.'s, but they were insignificant. There was a larger, deeper weakness Jr. buried inside of him that remained unspoken for the past fourteen years. That did not mean the weakness "went away," and recently it resurfaced like a tidal wave. Very much like a wave, reality crashed down upon Jr. and nearly killed him. Now the link master was forced to stay afloat, even if he lacked the will to do so.

"…_You KNOW, don't you, Gaignun?"_

Of course Gaignun knew. There was a peculiar emptiness within the U.R.T.V. spiritual link, as if one of its 'links' was missing. Everything felt disconnected, uncertain, and frazzled, much like the link felt that horrible night fourteen years ago. Traversing the bloodstained streets of Old Miltia was difficult for any survivors, but even worse for a telepathic U.R.T.V. As more and more brothers became infected and murdered, the mental link fell apart. Truthfully, Nigredo knew the only way he survived that night was thanks to his sole mental connection to Rubedo. Linking to infected comrades would only upset and endanger Nigredo. Therefore, he latched onto Rubedo's will as tightly as possible, enabling them to eventually find each other and escape.

However, Nigredo would have been lying if he claimed he did not occasionally seek Albedo, too. Over the past few weeks, Gaignun had been reacquainting himself with the second-eldest Variant for reconnaissance purposes. Even before then, Nigredo often sought Albedo whenever Rubedo was not available. After all, Nigredo was the youngest brother, so it was only natural that he sought the comfort of his older brothers…_both_ brothers.

After the Miltian Conflict, Nigredo sometimes searched the link for Albedo, in the event the white-haired brother was still alive. Until recently, no closure had been provided to Rubedo and Nigredo regarding whatever happened to Albedo on Miltia. Canaan and chaos did not find the middle child, so everyone lived under the assumption Albedo never escaped. Neither Nigredo nor Rubedo truly believed Albedo "died," because the younger twin was a regenerative immortal. The boys did, however, believe Albedo was swallowed by the U-DO anomaly, and resided at the bottom of the Abyss like Old Miltia. Since neither brother knew how (or knew if it was even possible) to return to Miltia, Rubedo and Nigredo decided to let their pasts die within the Abyss. The surviving brothers acquired aliases, established the Kukai Foundation, and continued moving forward. Never in Jr. and Gaignun's wildest imaginations did they expect their pasts to resurface fourteen years later, at least like _this_!

Nigredo never harbored delusions of Albedo's death. During the rare times he traced the link for Albedo, the youngest brother _did _find what he was looking for. Nigredo and Albedo never spoke, nor did Nigredo even know if Albedo noticed his inquiries. However, Nigredo could _sense_ his middle brother, and knew Albedo was still alive…somewhere.

Of course, Nigredo never dared tell Rubedo the truth, though Gaignun assumed Jr. always knew it. Still, the surviving brothers rarely uttered a word about Albedo. Nigredo knew what would happen he told Rubedo that his twin was still alive. The redhead would be furious, with both Albedo and mostly _himself_. Rubedo tortured himself over the years for betraying his comrades on Miltia. However, there was a saving grace in believing those comrades were now resting in peace. Knowing Albedo was still alive meant the younger twin could seek revenge against his traitorous other half.

More profoundly, Nigredo feared if Rubedo knew the truth about Albedo's survival, Rubedo would hate himself for fleeing Miltia in the first place. Leaving behind dead comrades was not as painful as leaving behind a brother who was still alive, mentally stable or not. Gaignun envisioned Jr.'s laments: the surviving brothers should have brought Albedo with them, Canaan, and chaos. Under Helmer's protection, maybe Albedo could have been cured? Maybe the three siblings could have started anew and established the Kukai Foundation together? The list of possibilities was endless, and that was why Gaignun remained silent.

Nigredo knew, in time, Albedo would make his presence known again. The middle child would not allow his backstabbing brothers live the rest of their lives under the assumption that Albedo died. No. Such was not Albedo's character. Since his unstable mind had been corroded by U-DO, God only knew how Albedo would exact his justifiable vengeance. And even if, by some chance, Albedo was not seeking 'revenge,' per se, Nigredo knew Albedo could not stand being away from his precious Rubedo for too long. Gaignun was amazed that Albedo waited fourteen years! Back during his reconnaissance, Gaignun was tempted to ask his older brother what the hell took Albedo so long to make his grand re-entry to the stage. However, Gaignun preferred not to know.

But _now_, the mental link had been severed again, indefinitely this time. The white link had been shattered and vanished, as did so many others during the Conflict. Now there were only three strings of the spiritual link left: red, black, and orange. Right now, Gaignun noticed how the red link seemed significantly dim, no longer shining brightly without its white counterpart nearby. Lackluster crimson remained: darkened, lifeless…_incomplete_.

"…_You KNOW, don't you, Gaignun?"_

Gaignun knew 'many' things at the moment. He knew the white-haired middle child was dead, and he knew Albedo's red-haired half was suffering the consequences. Whether or not this was the type of revenge Albedo intended for Rubedo, Gaignun did not know, but the end result was pain, regardless of motives.

_("I know, Jr.")_, Gaignun finally replied tenderly, knowing he was starting to traverse very dangerous territory with Jr. Rubedo never liked to talk about Albedo over the years, for obvious reasons. However, on the rare occasions the topic arose, Jr. reacted in ways Gaignun never liked.

The redhead's reactions were always different. Sometimes Jr. would curse up a storm, and other times he would decorate his bedroom walls with bullet holes. To Jr.'s credit, these outbursts were always done privately. Still, since Gaignun was telepathically connected to his brother, Nigredo always knew what Rubedo did. The younger brother did not mean to be nosy, either. Gaignun just preferred to quietly listen to the mental link, in the event Jr.'s tirade got dangerous. Nigredo would have been damned if he tuned off the link for one second, only to find out it was long enough for Jr. to hurt himself. During such times, Gaignun particularly hated remembering how Jr.'s room was full of loaded automatic weapons. Maturity was not the 'only' reason Gaignun frequently reminded Jr. not to shoot foolhardily.

_("Aren't you gonna' say something to me, Gaignun?")_

Gaignun blinked curiously. _("Such as?")_

_("Such as what you're REALLY feeling at the moment?")_

_("And what might I be 'really feeling' at this moment, Jr.?")_

_("That your oldest brother is a fucking fratricide.")_

Gaignun was not surprised by Jr.'s last comment, but that did not mean the black-haired man never shuddered. Nigredo never liked to hear his big brother talk so negatively about himself. _("I believe those are YOUR feelings right now, Jr.")_, he corrected knowingly. _("I don't harbor such resentment towards you, if that's what you are concerned about.")_

Another emotionless grunt resonated from Jr.'s end. _("Lair.")_

_("What reason would I have to lie to you, Jr.?")_

_("He said he hated me, Gaignun. There's no reason to think you're any different.")_

Blinking, Gaignun furrowed his brow. Gaignun almost asked Jr. to identify whom "he" was who allegedly "hated" Jr. However, Gaignun filled in the blank. Who _else _would say such hurtful words to Jr.? Admittedly, Gaignun felt a tiny flare of anger well inside of him. Albedo always did this; torment Jr. and make the redhead regret his abandonment from fourteen years ago. Even to the bitter end, it seemed Albedo would not be happy unless he tore apart one last piece of his other half's heart. Gaignun even wondered if Albedo would be pleased with himself over the pretty little mess he made of his so-called beloved Rubedo. Knowing the younger twin's twisted sense of entertainment, Albedo would sneer proudly over the delectable sight of Rubedo loathing himself. Yes. Albedo would savor the moment like the sweetest candy!

As for Gaignun, he could feel his older brother's torment across the spiritual link. During times like these, Gaignun wanted to get the hell off Fifth Jerusalem and fly back to the Kukai Foundation. Everybody in the colony would be delighted to see their chairman finally return, though Gaignun would keep his sights set on one person. Mary and Shelley would ensure the Kukais' privacy on the _Durandal_. That way, the reunited brothers could handle their middle siblings' death more appropriately. Rubedo and Nigredo did so once, fourteen years ago.

One month after the Conflict, Nigredo had been discharged from the hospital. Helmer reserved a small apartment for the boys in a secured military facility for protection purposes. It was the first night in their new home…the first night of Rubedo and Nigredo's new lives.

Nigredo blamed himself for what happened that night. During his weeks of hospitalization, the injured Variant was partially oblivious to the world around him. There were occasional voices: doctors, Helmer…mostly Rubedo…talking to the semi-conscious Nigredo. Whatever the voices said were usually either garbled, medical jargon, or simple chitchat. Nobody ever brought up the Conflict, fearing the news may upset Nigredo and jeopardize his recovery. The day of Nigredo's discharge, the hell known as Miltia seemed nothing but a dream. Everybody seemed so happy by then. Helmer paternally praised the boy's strength, and Rubedo…dear God, Nigredo could not recall seeing Rubedo's face so bright! Their world was engulfed in the most jubilant ecstasy that day.

However, by nightfall, Nigredo realized Miltia was not a dream. After all, Albedo was no longer with him and Rubedo. That was all the proof Nigredo needed that their nightmare on Miltia was real. Even though, by then, it had been a month since the disaster, the realization hit Nigredo as if the Conflict happened just yesterday. His blurry hospitalization never gave Nigredo the chance to fully absorb the hellish reality…until that night in his new ward. Rubedo held Nigredo all night.

In retrospect, Gaignun cursed himself for that night. He was not ashamed of his right to grieve, but he never did return the favor to Rubedo. Unfortunately, Rubedo was never the type to seek other's help, either. Even if Gaignun immediately returned to the Foundation, Jr. would probably laugh, "_that_'s why you ran back here?" Besides, Dmitri would never allow Gaignun's departure from Fifth Jerusalem. Gaignun counted his blessings that his father never once interrupted Jr.'s conversation. Such did minutely pique Gaignun's suspicions, though.

But Gaignun had better people to worry about. After all, just because Jr. was too stubborn to accept help, it never meant the redhead did not 'need' help. Nigredo knew such for a very long time.

**End of Part I of III**

* * *

**A/N**: Just so you know, I am a total sucker for post-Episode II stories chronicling Jr.'s coping over Albedo's death (aka. don't be surprised if you get more post-Ep.2 fics from me in the future). Yet, while I love those stories, I can't help but notice how Gaignun is almost always disregarded (of course, it's not uncommon for Nigredo to be forgotten in fanfics staring the twins, anyway). Still, I wanted to write my own post-Ep.2 story, but more through Gaignun's perspective. After all, Albedo was Nigredo's brother, too.

In case readers' memories are hazy, the "U-DO cobwebs" idea was taken directly from Episode II, when the cast ventures into sunken Miltia's Labyrinthos and finds a lower level infested with web-like U-DO waves (I didn't totally bullshit the idea). I always found it weird how the webs were supposedly U-DO, yet when players pass through the webs, they don't get infected. Why aren't the webs contagious like the waves? I dunno (ask Monolith, not me). I took a few creative liberties with this idea. Doesn't creative license rock? ^_^

Anyway, I hope everyone's enjoying this fic so far. Part II will be released sometime next week, and will explain a few mysteries from this chapter. I'd really appreciate any reviews in the meantime.


	2. Weakness

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Xenosaga_

**COMMENTS**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed Part I! I really appreciate it! I'm glad people are enjoying this miniseries so far. ^_^

FYI – This entire chapter is a flashback (anybody who knows me knows I have an unhealthy obsession with flashbacks). As you can see, this chapter is also a very *long* flashback. To spare your eyes from reading too much italic type, I refrained from making this whole chapter italicized, and will just let you know right now that this chapter is a big flashback (that conveniently continues the flashback from Part I). Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Unspoken Weakness

_Aiselne Nocturnus_

In the days of their youths, the U.R.T.V.s never understood 'what' was the entity called U-DO, even though the kids were its anti-existence. Dr. Yuriev refrained from giving his children such imperative details, figuring it safer to leave the U.R.T.V.s in the dark. Thus, when the possibility arose that one of their comrades was "infected by U-DO"…

…Rubedo and Nigredo did not know what to do for Albedo.

Their first field mission was technically a success and the Federation lab's quarantine was lifted. Government officials highly praised Dr. Yuriev and his U.R.T.V.s for a "job well done," and looked forward to seeing the bioweapons perform again. Yes, _perform_…as if the U.R.T.V.s were Dmitri's puppets presented for the Federation's viewing pleasure. Who gave a damn if one of those 'puppets' got hurt during their act? It was all just a show in the eyes of Yuriev and the Federation.

However, for Rubedo and Nigredo, Dmitri's puppet show was all too real. Albedo had yet to wake up from his small encounter with U-DO, and it had been hours since he was returned to the institute's infirmary. The Variant boys sitting in the waiting room had no clue what U-DO was, thus they had no idea what the hell entered Albedo's nostrils. As far as Rubedo and Nigredo were concerned, it was anyone's guess what would become of their middle brother.

_("Albedo? Are you there? Come' on, answer me, Goddammit! Answer!!")_

For the past two hours, Nigredo had been unintentionally listening to Rubedo's calls to Albedo across the mental link. The whole time, the youngest brother never looked at Rubedo. Nigredo's teal eyes remained fixated on the hands in his lap, afraid to look into Rubedo's furious sapphire orbs. Instead, Nigredo just sat in silence and listened to his older brother's mental tirade. Nigredo did not intend to eavesdrop, but he wanted to stay connected to the link in the event Albedo awoke. He was less public about it, but Nigredo was worried sick over Albedo's condition, as was Rubedo.

_("Albedo…dammit, if you're pulling some sick game with me, I swear to God, the second you wake up you'll be eating my fist!")_

That was how Rubedo always handled these types of situations. Plain as day, whenever the redhead got nervous, he attempted to cover his shortcomings under a veil of threats and obscenities. Rubedo seemed to think instilling fear in others deterred them from noticing his own swelling terror. Of course, that did not mean Rubedo's threats were empty, either. Nigredo fully expected Rubedo to clobber his twin if he learned Albedo was indeed screwing around. Frankly, Nigredo was contemplating the same punishment if the need arose. The boys played pranks on each other all the time, but today's episode was _not_ funny.

_("Dammit, Albedo! Goddammit!! If you know what's good for you, you'll cut out this shit right NOW!!")_

However, something was telling Nigredo that Albedo was _not _messing around, and that was what chilled Nigredo to his core.

_("…I'm giving you till' the count of five! So help me God if you're not awake when I reach five, Albedo!")_

Nigredo was beginning to wonder just what the hell Rubedo intended to do upon the count of five. The link master would be pretty foolish to storm into Albedo's room and make a scene. Dmitri would not be pleased, and Rubedo's interruption might hinder doctors from giving the treatment Albedo needed. What would Rubedo do if his outburst became the very reason doctors were unable to save Albedo in time?

_("One!")_

This was not an uncommon practice, either. Rubedo often pulled this "counting to five" trick to make Albedo crack. Usually, the white-haired brother submitted into tears come number three.

_("Two!")_

Honestly, Nigredo was expecting to hear Albedo's voice once Rubedo reached three. Something was telling the youngest brother that Rubedo harbored the same expectations.

_("THREE!")_

Thus, when there was nothing but silence after the third count, Nigredo felt his heart drop to his stomach. Something was telling him the same applied to Rubedo, too.

_("…Four.")_

The fourth count was more timid than the previous trio. Nigredo could feel his fingers grip the knees of his pant legs, his feeble attempt at preventing the hands from trembling. It was amazing how painful silence could be. The raven-haired boy often rolled his eyes and groaned whenever the twins started arguing. Yet, right now, Nigredo would have paid any price to break this silence and listen to his older brothers' yelling.

_("…Four…")_

Nigredo could not help but blink at the repetition. Rubedo was rarely the type to reiterate himself, never mind give his twin "one more chance" before the link master's fuse blew. And just like the first "four," Rubedo's recent count was timid…he was afraid to reach five. By now, Nigredo doubted Rubedo even had a plan to back up his "so help me God" threat. What _would _Rubedo do if he reached five and Albedo stayed quiet? Nigredo doubted even Rubedo knew what he would do…and he was afraid to find out.

_("…F-four…")_

Rubedo would never reach number five, would he?

_("You son of a bitch, ANSWER ME!!!")_

This conversation, for lack of a better word, was getting difficult for Nigredo's listening. Rubedo's fearful ranting was only escalating Nigredo's worries, and right now, the brothers needed to stay focused. For all they knew, Albedo _was _listening, and just could not respond due to his condition or medication. Rubedo never thought of that, did he? Nigredo did, which was why he wanted to keep his own thoughts straight. Brotherly anxiety would only torment Albedo into his own panic, which might make his recovery problematic. Nigredo highly doubted Rubedo's foolish threats were helping the situation.

_("ALBEDO!! Cut the crap RIGHT NOW, you mother-")_

"That's enough, Rubedo," Nigredo finally spoke in an exhausted tone, closing his eyes tiredly. "This isn't helping," he reminded matter-of-factly. Rubedo could curse up a storm capable of destroying the entire institute, but it would not guarantee Albedo's full recovery. Frankly, it would only make Rubedo look foolish, and it was imperative the redhead remembered that he was the link master. Rubedo had an image to maintain in front of the other U.R.T.V.s. If Nigredo could hear Rubedo's obscenity hurricane across the mental link, there was no reason to assume other U.R.T.V.s could not hear it. The standard types already resented their leader, so Rubedo did not need to give them more of an incentive to loathe him.

"That jackass is doing this on purpose, Nigredo!" snarled Rubedo. "I know it!"

Rolling his eyes, Nigredo sighed. "You don't have any proof of that, Rubedo."

"I know how his sick mind works! He's enjoying this!"

"And why _would_ Albedo pull a prank like this in the first place?"

"How the hell would I know?!"

"You just said you knew how his mind works, Rubedo."

"Don't be a wiseass, Nigredo!"

"I'm just stating a fact."

"You're just being an asshole!"

"And what does that make _you_?" Nigredo sharply challenged, getting genuinely irritated by his older brother's fuming. The black-haired child still kept his eyes off Rubedo, never daring to see the look on the enraged redhead's face after Nigredo's unexpected comment. Of course, Nigredo never regretted his words to Rubedo. At least Nigredo was not the one stupidly ranting and raving like there was no tomorrow. It was true that Nigredo was frightened for Albedo, but the black-haired Variant managed to keep his head on his shoulders. The same certainly could not be said for the 'older' brother at the moment. Nigredo dearly loved his big brother, but that did not mean Nigredo was going to sit idle and let Rubedo act like an ass. Rubedo was the eldest and the leader for heaven's sake. It was time the red-haired U.R.T.V. started acting like one!

Rubedo remained silent, for once in his life. Nigredo wondered if a silent Rubedo was any better than a complaining Rubedo. Knowing the temperamental redhead, Nigredo would probably taste Rubedo's fist in the next five seconds. It was usually wise to maintain a clear distance between Rubedo whenever he got into these fits. Then again, leaving the link master alone in his tirade was not helping the situation, either.

Unable to stand the silence, Nigredo took a deep breath. The youngest Variant bravely opened his teal eyes, though still keeping them off Rubedo whilst Nigredo spoke. "Look…I'm not going to pretend to understand what you're feeling right now, Rubedo. I'll be honest and admit that I'm worried about Albedo, too, but I'm not going to assume my anxieties match yours."

There was no possible way Nigredo could understand Rubedo's unique worries. The Variant twins shared their own unique bond: a little world exclusive to Rubedo and Albedo. To Nigredo, the twins' bond was like a private party he would never be invited to attend. He could peek into the party's windows and steal glances of the festivities he was missing, but Nigredo knew that was as far as he would ever get. The baby Variant was not the type of person to "crash the party," either. Nigredo was not like Albedo, who had no qualms about getting between anyone who attempted to take Rubedo away from him. Sometimes, Nigredo wished he could be a little bolder…for once, just to invite himself into Rubedo and Albedo's little party. Yet, what good would that do? If Albedo did not kick Nigredo out, Nigredo would eventually be forgotten. Rubedo and Albedo would pay attention to their baby brother for a grand total of five minutes before they would subconsciously revert back to each other. The twins always did this to Nigredo, even if they did not notice such.

Honestly, Nigredo doubted Rubedo and Albedo purposely left him behind. Rubedo enjoyed Nigredo's company and was usually the one to invite Nigredo to join him and Albedo. The white-haired twin was definitely more possessive of Rubedo, but Albedo nevertheless welcomed Nigredo's company. In a way, Nigredo was flattered that Albedo ever acknowledged him, or let him near Rubedo. The middle child was so incredibly clingy that Albedo only allowed "certain" people near his Rubedo. Nigredo was about the only person Albedo permitted near Rubedo, and in a way, such was an honor to Nigredo. It proved to him that, deep down, Albedo trusted Nigredo, and Albedo's trust was almost impossible to earn. So in a way, Nigredo did find a "niche" with his brothers. After all, the boys were siblings and best friends, so it was only natural that they were close.

Yet…Nigredo learned there are certain "degrees" of "closeness." In retrospect, Nigredo considered the word "close" very vague. A 'close' proximity could range from side-by-side to a short mile away, and the latter was how Nigredo felt whenever the twins were together. Clearly, Rubedo and Albedo's definition of themselves being "close" was not the same as their closeness to Nigredo. However, Nigredo understood their bond and respected it. There was no way he could compete with twins who were once a single body! The ironic part was no matter how many times Rubedo and Albedo fought, they still remained more intimate than Nigredo ever could. An outsider would instantly assume the Variant twins abhorred each other's guts. As for Nigredo…he understood the truth.

To say he was jealous was both a fact and a lie. Nigredo dissected his viewpoints of the twins into categories. Yes, he was jealous of Rubedo and Albedo possessing a bond that would forever be out of Nigredo's reach. Like his brothers, Nigredo never wanted to be alone. Nigredo desired someone with whom he could share his life, someone who could love him unconditionally and make him feel more valuable than just Yuriev's lethal Executioner. He did believe Rubedo and Albedo were fully capable of offering such unlimited love, but…just not towards Nigredo.

However, Nigredo also considered "jealousy" a vague word. He certainly did not envy the twins' foolish arguments and immature ways of getting the other's attention (which Nigredo always assumed was the primal objective in their bickers). Nigredo never envied all the bruises and cuts the twins reciprocated, or the many insults and hurt feelings they insistently threw at each other. More profoundly, the black-haired boy did not envy the torture eating through Rubedo's sanity whilst he worried over his sick other half, either. So to say Nigredo was jealous of Rubedo and Albedo was a slight exaggeration, because there were only certain dynamics of the twins' bond that he "truly" envied. Ultimately, Nigredo believed he matured past the point of harboring pitiful jealousy.

Frankly, Nigredo believed it was time someone '_else_' started showing some maturity, too.

Rubedo had been uncharacteristically quiet the entire time, continuously disturbing young Nigredo. It was not like Rubedo to keep his big mouth shut, and the silence chiseled away at the wall of tolerance protecting Nigredo. Nigredo could not stand this uneasiness, either. The familiar longing for someone close to him taunted the youngest child, sneering…you cannot handle this by yourself, Nigredo…weak…weak…

But there was 'one' thing Nigredo could fully understand about Rubedo at the moment.

"I'm sure…you feel alone right now, Rubedo…but…" Nigredo trailed, biting his lip and gradually raising his head and eyes. A part of him still did not relish the thought of looking at Rubedo, afraid of what he might see. Thus, Nigredo's ascent was slower than churned molasses. If at all possible, Nigredo preferred not to look at Rubedo.

"But…you've got me, you know," reminded Nigredo, turning his head closer to Rubedo's direction, though still not enough to meet the redhead's face. "I'm not saying my presence is the same as Albedo's, but…" he paused, wondering if he should bother to say what was craving to escape his lips. "…You don't have to be afraid, either. I can tell you are, and you have every right to be scared, but…" For a moment, Nigredo was starting to wonder what exactly he was attempting to say to Rubedo. Then, "…Sometimes, matters are not quite so frightening…when you face them alongside another person. I…I can be that person, Rubedo…if you'll let me."

Frankly, Nigredo did not even understand what he was trying to say to Rubedo, so he certainly did not expect Rubedo's appreciation. Half of Nigredo felt like he was just taking advantage of Albedo's situation to selfishly spend time with Rubedo. Such was certainly not Nigredo's intent, either. He was happy just being by his brother's side in Rubedo's time of need. Would Rubedo understand?

More importantly, would Rubedo…_accept_?

There was a shift in the seat next to him, causing Nigredo to finally look up to his older brother. The baby Variant blinked in surprise upon noticing his red-haired leader looking away from him, arms crossed over his chest defiantly. Nigredo took the hint, and felt pretty damn foolish for opening his mouth in the first place. He should have known better than to assume Rubedo would accept his kindness. Rubedo was not a cold-hearted person by any means, but he was indeed stubborn and preferred to handle things by himself. That, of course, did not mean Rubedo 'could' handle everything he lugged onto his shoulders, but Nigredo refused to insult his brother's pride.

"Do you think he's screwing around, Nigredo?"

Perking at the not-so-eloquently-worded question, Nigredo blinked in surprise over Rubedo's quiet voice. The youngest boy did not need another moment to know what he was going to say to Rubedo this time. "No," he spoke knowingly, keeping his eyes on the back of Rubedo's red head. "And I doubt you really believe he is, either, Rubedo."

Another period of silence transpired while Nigredo noticed Rubedo's folded arms tighten alongside a scornful huff. "He's just _gotta_' to be doing this to bug us, Nigredo," the redhead swore, as if there was no other explanation for Albedo's condition aside a sick game. "Why else won't he answer me?!"

"The doctors probably gave Albedo strong medicine to ward off infection. He can't communicate with us if he's unconscious, Rubedo. Besides, if Albedo is sleeping, I think we should leave him alone and give him that rest."

"But we don't even know if he _is _sleeping, Nigredo!" Rubedo started to rant again, freeing his arms to slam a fist against his seat in frustration. "Dammit, that's what's pissing me off! We don't know his condition! Hell, we barely know what happened to him! We don't 'know' if he's sleeping. What if Albedo's _not _sleeping, Nigredo?! What if…?"

Nigredo refused to hear anymore of this. Pulling himself out of his seat, the youngest Variant stormed in front of Rubedo's seat. Nigredo wanted to snap Rubedo out of this foolish fear once and for all. Leaning down just enough, the black-haired boy's hands seized the sides of his eldest brother's face, forcing both himself and Rubedo to look into each other's eyes. Naturally, both eye pairs blinked in surprise. Sapphires were stunned by Nigredo's unexpected actions, and viridescent jades were appalled by the glossy pink hue those sapphires sported. It was impossible for Nigredo _not_ to blink at the unexpected tears. The youngest boy felt as though a sadistic ghost phased a hand through his chest and squeezed his heart. "Rubedo…"

The link master was never fond of people reminding him of his shortcomings, whether the reminder was intentional or not. Forcefully jerking his head to the side, Rubedo easily broke away from Nigredo's hold, grinding his teeth and staring away again. "Leave me alone, Nigredo," Rubedo muttered inaudibly.

A part of Nigredo intended to heed Rubedo's request, while another part forced Nigredo to stay put. What good would come if Nigredo left Rubedo like this? It was suicide, really. If Rubedo was left to his own devices, who knew 'what' he might do in his seething hysteria? At least if Nigredo stayed by his side, Nigredo could keep an eye on the link master.

"Sorry, Rubedo," Nigredo apologized, before planting his boots into the ground like a plant's engrained roots. "I'm staying right here, whether you like it or not. Albedo's my brother, too, along with you. I'm just as worried about Albedo as I am worried about _you_."

"Don't bother worrying about me, Nigredo," grumbled Rubedo, inconveniently at the same time he ran a finger under his nose. "I'm fine."

Rolling his eyes, Nigredo could not help but note, "So your voice claims, but those sniffles are telling me another story."

"I'm NOT sniffling, asshole!" Rubedo predictably retorted.

Nigredo's eyes rolled again. It was amazing how stubborn Rubedo behaved, but Nigredo was not in the mood to break the redhead's shell today. Albedo was the brothers' top priority, though Rubedo was definitely second place on Nigredo's worry list.

"Why don't we get out of here for a few minutes?" Nigredo offered, knowing a change in scenery from the institute infirmary would work wonders on the boys' sanities. "We could stop by the cafeteria and get something to drink…"

"Go ahead," Rubedo somberly encouraged. "I'm staying."

Of course, Nigredo was not going to accept Rubedo's answer. Exhaling, the younger brother folded his arms across his own chest. In some ways, Nigredo was irritated by Rubedo's stubbornness, while in other ways, Nigredo was greatly admiring Rubedo's current behavior. Yes, the redhead's tirade was immature, but Rubedo's utter devotion to Albedo was worth commending. Even Nigredo knew the entire reason Rubedo was acting this way was on account of his anxieties over Albedo. Rubedo typically handled missions and dire situations like a composed professional. However, Albedo was always an exception; Rubedo's unspoken weakness. It did not take a genius to know 'why' Rubedo was so scared, either. Albedo was always paranoid over losing Rubedo, and while the older twin was less public about it, the fear was obviously mutual.

"He's going to be okay, Rubedo," Nigredo gently reassured, not knowing for certain if Albedo would indeed recover. However, "It was a small infection. Dad said those webs were indirect links to U-DO, so it wasn't like Albedo made 'direct' contact with U-DO." Nigredo briefly shuddered over what might have happened if Albedo _did_ directly contact U-DO. The youngest brother did not want to think of the horror that might ensue!

"Albedo is strong enough to overcome the infection, but…" paused Nigredo, leaning forward again, this time close enough to place a comforting hand on Rubedo's tense shoulder. Par usual, Rubedo kept his eyes away from Nigredo, but that never stopped the raven-haired boy from speaking. "…_You _need to be strong for him, Rubedo. You know better than anyone else how much Albedo relies on you. If you give up, so will he."

Once again, Rubedo remained silent, though Nigredo knew the redhead was deeply absorbing the advice. Gingerly, one of Rubedo's own hands began to ascend. Nigredo instantly figured Rubedo's hand headed for his own, perhaps to stubbornly shoo away Nigredo's palm. However, instead, Rubedo's hand only reached his chest, a place Nigredo knew was the true source of Rubedo's unending torment.

"This silence…" muttered Rubedo, gripping the right side of his chest to the point of turning his knuckles white. "…His silence…I…I can't stand it, Nigredo," the redhead openly admitted, sucking in another round of emotions through his nose. "I-I…I hate it."

Nigredo hated it, too.

His face softening, Nigredo silently released another breath. Once again, he was reminded of the twins' bond, and how Nigredo was truly clueless about it. There really was nothing he could do to ease Rubedo's pain. Rubedo would only be happy once Albedo walked out of that infirmary and ran into his twin's arms. Nigredo had a feeling there would be no room for himself in that embrace, either, but he could live with that. As long as Nigredo kept his hand on Rubedo's shoulder and offered support, Nigredo was fulfilling a duty far more meaningful than his fate as Executioner. He was making someone happy, not bringing their death. Besides, Nigredo knew that when all was said and done, Rubedo would come to him and thank him for tolerating the redhead's earlier behavior. Maybe Albedo would even thank Nigredo for keeping a close eye on Rubedo, in place of Albedo. Perhaps the twins would offer an embrace exclusively for Nigredo…maybe.

But until the "maybe" became "reality," Nigredo offered his support, and spoke nothing otherwise.

**End of Part II of III**

* * *

**A/N**: Bah, Aiselne and her flashbacks/guilty pleasures, neh? To be expected, the final chapter _will _revert back to the story's present, though I hope you enjoyed this flashback. Don't ask me why I'm always sending Albedo to the Yuriev Institute's infirmary (I pulled it in "PATHOS," for anyone who remembers), but it makes great drama! I'm probably such a sucker for hospital scenarios because I've visited them quite often throughout my lifetime. (Rubedo's anxiety in this chapter was very reminiscent of my own personal experiences/fears regarding hospitalized family members). So I suppose you could dub this chapter a bit "personal" for me, and that I projected a tiny bit of myself into the characters (what any good author should do, I think). A personal touch! ^_^

Anyway, Part III will definitely tie together Parts I+II and conclude this story. The final chapter will be posted next week. I hope readers have been enjoying this little miniseries, and (as always), I'd love any reviews!


	3. Resolution

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Xenosaga_

**COMMENTS**: So we come to the ending of my Gaignun miniseries. This chapter is a tiny bit longer than the others (though if you've read my other fanfics, this chapter's length shouldn't be a surprise from the likes of me).

One other note about this chapter: the ending kinda' fluctuates between the past and present (intertwining the present with the flashbacks of Parts I+II). A general rule of thumb is whenever you see these handy "- - - - - -" page dividers, the timeframe shifts (plus, case-sensitive names like "Rubedo" and "Jr." should be a good indication of the timeframe of "past" and "present"). I'm sure you guys will be able to figure it out.

So, with all that, I do hope everyone likes the final chapter! Enjoy! ^_^

**

* * *

**

Unspoken Resolution

_Aiselne Nocturnus_

"_He said he hated me, Gaignun."_

Gaignun doubted such. The twins put each other on pedestals, even if they never admitted it. Albedo, especially, was so keenly obsessed with his precious Rubedo that Gaignun often wondered if U-DO was _entirely_ at fault for the middle brother's madness.

Nigredo had seen the signs of Albedo's slipping sanity long before the Miltian Conflict. It was no exaggeration to claim Albedo's little universe revolved around Rubedo. Hell, Albedo's universe _was Rubedo_, nothing else, not even Nigredo. Gaignun was an impediment, another potential hurdle for Albedo to jump over to reach Jr. And yet, there were moments during their pasts when Albedo willingly welcomed Nigredo into his world. These moments between Albedo and Nigredo were brief, and only done via the silent understanding that Rubedo was still Albedo's "number one." But for Nigredo, "second place" was better than no place at all. Even if he never surpassed Rubedo, second place still meant that, in some way, Albedo _did _care about Nigredo. Such was all Gaignun ever wanted.

Now, Gaignun wondered what Albedo might say if he discovered the "baby Variant" was indeed hurt to know his middle brother died. It was presumptuous for Gaignun to assume his pain amounted to a fraction of Jr.'s, but…that did not mean the pain was nonexistent. Was it foolish to mourn the death of a madman? Perhaps, but there was nothing foolish about morning the death of a beloved brother. Even now, it was so difficult for Gaignun to 'hate' Albedo. Gaignun only hated what Albedo _became_ and _did _over the past fourteen years. But no, he did not hate Albedo. Gaignun also knew the feelings were mutual between the _rest_ of the Variant brothers, too.

"_He said he hated me, Gaignun. There's no reason to think you're any different."_

_("I could never hate you, Jr.")_, Gaignun reassured honestly, still maintaining his perfect composure whilst weaving compassion into his words. Frankly, it was ridiculous for the brothers to ever assume they 'hated' each other. Back when they were kids, the Variant boys unconditionally loved each other, and Gaignun did believe the notion still applied to the present.

True, matters were far more complicated nowadays. To say the brothers loved each other today like they did when they romped around the Yuriev Institute was false. Time, pain, arrogance, betrayal, resentment…so many negativities molded the Variants into shadows of their childhood selves. Today, Rubedo, Albedo, and Nigredo could not possibly love each other the way they did as kids. Fourteen years had changed the brothers dramatically, and they no longer possessed the naïve capabilities of loving someone just because he was alive. But that did not mean the love was dead, either. Once the negativities were shaved away, Gaignun was confident that underneath it all, the Variants' bond still remained. The bond was definitely weak compared to its high-days, but it was still nevertheless existent. _("YOU hate yourself at the moment, but that does not mean I feel the same. You know I could never truly hate you, Rubedo.")_

Another awkward pause disturbed the link.

_("HE hates me, Nigredo.")_

Apparent to Gaignun, "_he_" was the only thing that mattered to Jr. at the moment. Once again, the twins were so consumed by each other, never caring what the rest of the world thought. Would Jr. _really _care if Gaignun actually hated him? Probably, but Gaignun's opinion of Jr. was obviously not quite as vital as Albedo's.

_("I highly doubt that, Jr.")_, countered Gaignun, burying his slight resentment. He abhorred his childhood jealousy. By age twenty-six, Gaignun knew he was a better man than his childish twelve-year-old self. Besides, Jr. was too hurt to listen to his baby brother's foolishness at the moment. Gaignun's job was to help heal Jr.'s wounds, not rub salt in them. _("You know that Albedo usually says one thing and means another. He's always littering his words with alternate meanings.")_

_("'I can't stand you' sounds pretty clear-cut to me, Gaignun.")_

_("Albedo probably intended it to sound that way. I've always been convinced he's rehearsed most of the things that have come out of his mouth.")_

_("Me too, but…what the hell do you THINK he meant to say?")_

_("There is no way of me knowing that, Jr. Only Albedo would know. The only other person who might be able to understand his final thoughts were you.")_

_("I…never understood him.")_

_("Yes you did, Jr. The two of you always had your own weird ways of communicating.")_

_("This is different, Gaignun. We're not those same little kids anymore.")_

_("I never said you were, but that still doesn't change the fact that you understood Albedo better than anyone. You knew him better than I ever could. That's why I'm sure you do not truly believe he hates you.")_

_("What…what're you trying to say, Gaignun?")_

_("Judging by your hesitance, I think you know what I am trying to say, Jr.")_

Brief silence erupted once again. Gaignun did not even need his inherent U.R.T.V. powers to coerce Jr. Gaignun's words held more than enough force, perhaps stronger than anything his hypnosis could muster.

_("I'm not trying to disregard what has happened to you two over the years")_,admitted Gaignun, glancing downward and returning his gaze back to his tattooed hand. _("Nor am I assuming the two of you will ever return to the ways you used to be. Those days are over, and we all have to accept such and move on."_

_("However, I don't believe the bond you two share will ever be 'fully' severed, Jr. In fact, I think the bond is something that both you and Albedo have to come to accept as well. Even if the two of you wish to destroy it, it will never go away. Too many threads bind you. You can't cut them all. Though…I never assumed you intended to cut them all in the first place…")_

_("What the hell are you implying, Gaignun?!")_, Jr. suddenly lamented. _("You're not making any sense…and what's worse is you're reminding me of Albedo!")_

Smirking discreetly, Gaignun's face softened. _("Is that a bad thing?")_

_("I…")_. Another red pause, another flicker of anger, and Jr. reverted back to his typical self. _("Shut the hell up!")_

_Rubedo and his stubbornness_, Gaignun shook his head. _("As you wish, but you were the one who contacted me, Jr.")_

_("That's because I…")_

Gaignun's head lifted by Jr.'s sudden stop. For a moment, the younger brother almost thought his stubborn leader was about to start being honest with himself.

And Gaignun was right, too. _("…I…I thought you could help, Gaignun.")_

The man's face softened further. _("I am trying to help, Jr.")_

_("Well you're doing a crappy job of it!")_

_("I can only do the best I can. You cannot expect me to help you if you keep holding back.")_

_("'Holding back' WHAT?! Emotion? You're expecting me to start blubbering or something, is that it?!")_

_("Only if it makes you feel better, Jr.")_

_("Like' hell!")_

_("Just be honest with me.")_

_("Oh, you want 'honesty'?! FINE! Here's your Goddamn honesty! I AM a fucking fratricide! Don't even bother telling me otherwise, Gaignun, because it's just gonna' piss me off more than I already am! I'm a sick son of bitch who killed his brother and that's all there is to it!")_

Gaignun just remained silent. This tirade was actually what the raven-haired sibling expected, and wanted, to hear. Jr. needed to get these horrid thoughts out of his system. They were poisonous and needed to be drained from Jr.'s body before permanent damage was inflicted. Thus, Gaignun never uttered a word and let his brother rant. In a way, Gaignun was honored to be Jr.'s outlet for pain.

_("I don't know if Albedo 'really' hates me, but let me tell you something Gaignun…Albedo couldn't possibly hate me anymore than I hate myself! I mean, for chrissake, I abandoned him once! But I couldn't stop there, could I? Hell no! The minute I find out he's alive, I just HAD to kill him, didn't I? It's amusing when you think about it…what will I do when I join him in Hell? Probably throw him in Dante's fuckin' Inferno! Would I even stop there? I'd probably follow him in there, just to make sure there wasn't some piece of him left for me to shred. Then we'd go off into whatever plane of existence succeeds Hell, and we can rinse and repeat this insanity for all Goddamn eternity!")_

Gaignun had a feeling Albedo would actually enjoy that arrangement: a perpetual cycle of rendezvousing with his dear Rubedo. An eternal dance!

_("Frankly, I don't WANT to know whatever the hell it is you 'THINK' Albedo 'meant' to say to me. You're right, Gaignun; that bastard loved double-meanings, but I don't care what his alternate meaning was anymore. I could care less what Albedo says, whether he hates me or if he lo-")_

Ah, then came another abrupt pause, one Gaignun took as his cue. _("Jr.?")_

_("…Forget it. Leave me alone.")_

No doubt, the redhead's vociferous venting was helping Jr. think more clearly. The poison was being bled dry, out of his system, and now was time for Gaignun's assistance. _("Sorry, Jr. You came to me. If you didn't want me to get involved you should have thought about it sooner. Now I AM involved and I'm not about to let you continue to feel sorry for yourself.")_

_("You think this is self-PITY?!")_

_("No. I am hearing the words of a person who has been mortally wounded, and is foolishly cleaning his wound with salt. If you think degrading yourself will numb the pain, you're wrong, Jr. Don't you think this is what Albedo WANTS: for you to wallow in despair while he leaves you, probably so you would know how he felt on Miltia? Do you really want to give him that kind of satisfaction, Jr.?")_

Another pause.

_("It doesn't matter, Gaignun. Even if he wanted to, Albedo can't hear me anymore.")_

_("How do you know that?")_

_("Because…I can't hear him.")_

_("That doesn't mean the same applies to him, Jr. You know as well as I do that Albedo isn't the type to leave you out of his sight for long. Wherever he is, I'm sure Albedo is keeping tabs on you.")_

Somehow, Gaignun noticed the red thread of the mental link illuminate by a fraction. The flicker was miniscule, but Gaignun noticed, and he could not help but smile for a second. The redhead would never admit it, but Gaignun's words must have put a fraction of Jr.'s anxieties at ease. The younger brother must have painted a warm image in Jr.'s mind, perhaps depicting a white angelic guardian perpetually watching over him. Gaignun doubted Jr. entirely disliked the notion, too.

_("Yeah…that sounds like him")_, Jr. finally muttered gently. _("Albedo was always so Goddamn nosy.")_

It was difficult for Gaignun not to chuckle.

_("But…I wish…I could still hear him, Nigredo.")_

That sentence brought back difficult memories for Gaignun. Images flooded the man's mind of his childhood, watching a frightened Rubedo clutching his right half-heart. _"This silence…his silence…I…I can't stand it, Nigredo. I-I…I hate it." _No doubt, Jr. was once again experiencing that agonizing silence, and just like before, Gaignun did not know what to do. Conflicting emotions surged across the brothers' mental link, creating an uneasy connection between Jr. and Gaignun. It was clear that they both remembered that afternoon in the infirmary waiting room. History had a sick, bizarre way of repeating itself, except this time; Albedo never emerged happily and healthily. No hugs, no smiles…just pain and silence.

_("What if…one day Albedo and I DO meet again, Gaignun? I wouldn't know what to say…")_

If Jr. did not know the answers to those questions, he certainly could not expect Gaignun to know them, either.

The best advice Gaignun could offer was _("Sometimes, words don't need to be spoken, Jr.")_.

It took a moment, but Jr. seemed to agree. _("Yeah…you're right. God knows we're past apologies, aren't we?")_

_("I wouldn't go that far, but I also know neither you nor Albedo would ever muster the gall to apologize…at least, in so many words. But there ARE other ways to apologize, Jr.")_

_("Such as?")_

_("That's something only you and Albedo can settle. There's really nothing I can do, Jr.")_

_("That doesn't sound like you, Gaignun. Usually, if there's nothing you can do, you FIND a way to do something about it.")_

_("That sounds like YOU, too.")_

_("Damn straight it is!")_

_("Then why don't you do something about this bout of self-loathing you've been using to torture yourself, Jr.?")_, countered Gaignun, sending black pulses to red across the mental link. The man wanted to ensure that his message was adhered this time._("Don't worry about atoning for your mistakes until you're able to stand on your own feet again. You are not going solve anything otherwise, Rubedo.")_

A slight shudder resonated from Jr.'s end. Gaignun was unsure if the shudder was good or bad, but he did know his words reached his older brother. More than anything, if Gaignun could not help Jr., the next best thing was encouraging Jr. to help _himself_. Such was a noble act on Nigredo's behalf, and easily superseded his duties as Executioner. But this was not a contest, either. Gaignun's atonement was irrelevant right now. Truly and unconditionally, he just wanted to help his brother in some simple way. Right now, Gaignun could not hold Jr. in his arms, the way Rubedo held Nigredo after the Miltian Conflict. However, the tender feeling enveloping Gaignun's heart was still ever present. It was the feeling of one will holding onto him for strength. There was no reason to assume the gesture could not be returned, either…

…Not that Jr. would _let_ Gaignun return it, of course. Rubedo would always be stubborn.

But that did not mean Jr. was unappreciative. _("You know…you're too damn smart for your own good, you' know that, Gaignun?")_. Rubedo just had a different way of expressing himself.

Smirking to himself, Gaignun nodded. _("So I've been told.")_

Much to Gaignun's pleasure, he actually heard his older brother chuckle, and Nigredo's smile broadened.

_("Well…I guess I'd better go")_, Jr. finally relented, though sounding far more alive than he did upon the start of the brothers' conversation. Such made Gaignun feel all the more relieved. _("You're a terrible liar, Gaignun. I know it's gotta' be past my little brother's bedtime on Fifth Jerusalem.")_

Gaignun's smirk broadened. _("And I know the same applies to my son's bedtime on the Foundation.")_

_("Wiseass.")_

Chuckling, himself, Gaignun finally reclined back into his bed, resting his head against his pillow. His body now a comfortable temperature, Gaignun drew the ruffled bed sheets back over his chest, before staring absently at an overhead light fixture outlined by stray moonlight. Taking a deep relaxing breath, Gaignun exhaled before closing his tired eyes. _("Good night, Jr.")_, Gaignun sent, bidding his older brother farewell.

Gaignun was a little surprised when Jr. did not quickly reply. Perhaps the redhead fell asleep, though Gaignun doubted such. He certainly hoped Jr. did not want to perpetuate their conversation. Gaignun had been enjoying their talk, but his body was strongly craving sleep. He could not afford insomnia. _("Jr.?")_

More silence…but…as Gaignun said, words do not always need to be spoken. The spiritual tugging at his heart squeezed, only this time…lovingly.

_("Thank you, Nigredo.")_

The feelings lingered like a sweet dream, and Gaignun savored them as Jr.'s connection vanished. Alone, the black-haired Variant lay in his bed and placed a hand over his throbbing heart. Nigredo never experienced sensations like the twins and their previously conjoined hearts. Yet, tonight, Gaignun was beginning to understand what it felt like to feel truly connected by the heart. Perhaps Gaignun's 'inner child' was greedily enjoying this moment: brevity where one of the twins paid attention to just Nigredo. No. This was not pettiness that filled Gaignun. It was…_fulfillment_. At that moment, he was not Rubedo's potential murderer; Nigredo was Rubedo's light.

_("Ironic; black being light. But you're merely a shadow attempting to draw Rubedo further into the darkness, Nigredo. That's how I want it.")_

Gaignun's eyes remained shut, though they tightened their closure alongside a scowl. An inconvenient, yet nostalgic, throbbing began to pound against his temples; a well-known migraine Gaignun came to know all too well. He had a feeling his damned father had been listening to the conversation. _("I told you before; I'm not following your orders anymore.")_

_("Do as you like, but defying me will only defy your true purpose, Nigredo. Even if you happen to free yourself from me, where would you go: back to Rubedo? He doesn't seem to have eyes for YOU.")_

It was difficult for Gaignun to hold onto the lingering feelings inside his chest whilst listening to Dmitri's poison. Jr. would torment Gaignun if he found out his little brother gave advice he never followed. Gaignun told Jr. to improve himself, so Gaignun would do the same. It was time he put an end to Dmitri's games, just as it had been time for Jr. to end Albedo's. Both brothers needed to make the first steps.

_("That's fine")_, Gaignun reassured calmly and honestly…the most sincerest he ever spoke to his father. _("For that one moment, removing a fraction of Jr.'s pain has brought fulfillment, more than your damn 'purpose' for me ever has, or will. I'm satisfied.")_

_("Such are only fleeting delusions, Nigredo. You cannot live off them forever.")_

Technically, Yuriev was right. Gaignun could already feel Jr.'s spiritual embrace weaning, slipping through his fingers like water. If the water did not run dry, it would eventually evaporate, and Gaignun would find himself hollow and incomplete once again. If Gaignun sought 'true' fulfillment, he would have to do something more profound and meaningful. Stopping Dmitri would definitely be a promotion, but Gaignun had higher goals. _Much_ higher goals…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Automatic sliding doors of the Yuriev Institute's infirmary whisked open, immediately drawing the attentions of the two Variants waiting outside. The boys' father stepped outside, with the troublesome Number 667 lagging behind and keeping his gaze on his boots. Dr. Yuriev had bantered something about Albedo's small U-DO infection being impeded, though at the cost of a few damaged brain neurons. The child would be undergoing periodic analyses for the next few months, to ensure no further mental damage would follow. Dmitri certainly could not afford a psychologically disturbed Variant on his hands.

Rubedo and Nigredo never paid attention to the details of Albedo's results. For all the ten-year-old boys cared, Albedo was alive, safe, and seemingly healthy. Nothing else mattered to Rubedo and Nigredo.

Dmitri concluded his lecture by ordering the Variants to return to their ward for the evening. Rubedo and Nigredo had been waiting in the infirmary for so long that they never noticed when nighttime descended upon the institute. Once inside their room and free from their father's piercing glare, the Variant boys were finally able to relax for the first time all day. A content smile eagerly found its way to Nigredo's lips upon sitting down on his cot, silently welcomed by Gaignun climbing onto his lap. Nigredo's hand had just begun stroking the kitten's warm fur…

…When the raven-haired boy heard the obligatory rushing footsteps.

"_Rubedo_!"

Nigredo was torn between scoffing and giggling as he noticed the middle child nearly bowl over his red-haired twin. Rubedo probably _would _have gone careening to the floor, had he not expected Albedo to behave this way. Just as Nigredo expected earlier, he found himself unwillingly watching the familiar sight of the twins in each other's arms. More specifically, a softly whimpering Albedo had buried his face into his other half's shoulder, encompassed by Rubedo's protective arms.

Nigredo hated to admit it, but there _was _a pang of discomfort eating his insides whilst watching the twins return to their little world…their "party" an uninvited Nigredo could only watch, never enter. No Nigredos allowed.

"Rubedo…I was so s-scared…" whispered Albedo, barely audible from Nigredo's angle, since the words were obviously only for Rubedo's sacred ears. The baby Variant did not seem privileged to hear such sweet words. "…I couldn't r-reach you across the link…I was all…a-all alone…and I-I…"

"Hey, hey, it's okay now," Rubedo gently reassured, tightening his embrace as Albedo's vibrating became stronger, coordinated with poorly stifled sobs. For Nigredo, it was ironic to hear Rubedo's voice by now; so soothing and gentle, a dire contrast to his ranting and raving earlier. Since the link master was always maintaining his authority complex, few people rarely coerced the redhead's true colors: either burning anger or warm affection. It was ironic how Albedo possessed talent to make Rubedo practically spitting fire one minute, and acting compassionate the next. Nigredo did not know if Albedo's little "talent" was yet another thing the black-haired boy envied.

However, the youngest brother _did _feel that horrid jealousy taunt him when he noticed Rubedo's face burrow into Albedo's nearest shoulder, reminiscent of the white-haired twin. For one brief second, Rubedo's arms around Albedo trembled, and there was also an almost inaudible inhale of emotion from the twins' direction. Nigredo was not naïve to assume that particular second-long tremble and sniffle was credited to Albedo, either. "You're alright, Albedo. That's all that matters." The voice Rubedo spoke in was full of such gratitude, as if he was silently taking the unnamed gods for returning Albedo to him.

Albedo was truly an exception to every rule Rubedo ever upheld. Nigredo wondered if either of the twins was truly aware of how much they meant to each other.

"Y-you're…" choked Albedo, hesitantly raising his head and inducing both twins to look into each other's eyes. Timidly, the younger twin cocked his head, tearfully bracing himself for however his temperamental other half might respond to "…You're not mad, Rubedo?"

The answer to that question was more than obvious. Then again, Nigredo was not surprised when he heard the sounds of their notorious link master reverting back to his typical stubborn streak. It was also quite ironic how the twins were so painstakingly close, and yet, Rubedo seemed to enjoy acting as though he was aloof. Nigredo always assumed it had to do with the redhead's leadership position. Pulling away from Albedo, the link master turned to one side and folded his arms in a choked huff, similar to earlier in the infirmary waiting room. "Of course I'm mad, you idiot!"

Albedo blinked back a few disappointed tears and muttered a soft "Oh…"

Nigredo just rolled his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

But, perhaps…Gaignun did not _need_ to be part of the twins' embraces after all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Seriously, you had Nigredo and me worried sick, Albedo!" Rubedo scolded, attempting to sound angry, opposed to his unspoken relief. "And how many times have I told you to _stay right by my side_?" And there went the link master, once again instilling tears in others in an attempt to hide his own. Placing his hands on his hips, the redhead glared angrily into his cringing middle brother's watery amethysts. "Dammit, if you actually _listened_ to me once in a while this might've not happened!"

Albedo looked on the verge of breaking into tears. He probably _would _have fallen apart, too, had the middle child not noticed a particular detail Rubedo said. "Ni…Nigredo, too?"

The youngest brother's attention was also drawn, coercing Nigredo to stop petting Gaignun and blink.

"Yeah! Of course Nigredo, too!" Rubedo incredulously replied, shaking his head as though Albedo just asked the most asinine question. "What did you expect?! You're _his_ brother, too, you know."

Jade eyes gradually widened, though Nigredo did not look directly at the twins. Frankly, he stared into oblivion, gradually trying to absorb his oldest brother's words. True, Rubedo was just quoting Nigredo's words from the infirmary. Nevertheless, Rubedo had indeed been listening to Nigredo earlier, and now he was even _acknowledging_ the youngest Variant's feelings.

Another feeling started to manifest inside Nigredo, but he had a feeling it was not jealousy this time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gaignun _was_ a part of the twins…just not a part of them in the same way they were part of each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Umm…" Albedo trailed nervously, slowly approaching Nigredo's cot. The younger Variant boys did not always get along perfectly, especially with Albedo grappling onto Rubedo all the time. But once in a blue moon, ebony and ivory _did _set aside their differences. "…Thanks Nigredo," Albedo muttered softly, standing before Nigredo's bed and gaining the youngest brother's wide eyes.

Ordinarily, Albedo would have been insanely envious to know Nigredo (or anyone else for that matter) spent the vast majority of the afternoon alone with his Rubedo. But considering the circumstances, perhaps Albedo was actually glad to know somebody was by Rubedo's side, when Albedo could not. Nigredo _did _seem to be an exception when it came to Albedo's possessiveness of Rubedo: the only other living person with whom Albedo was willing to leave Rubedo. Either way, Nigredo's ears could hardly believe his clingy white-haired brother actually offered the baby Variant a "Thanks…for looking after Rubedo."

Nigredo was a very composed child, far more composed than his older brothers ever could become. Naturally, when he silently stared wide-eyed and agape-mouthed, Nigredo must have looked pretty silly in front of Rubedo and Albedo. His teal eyes continuously blinked, waiting for the moment when reality would sink in. Either Nigredo was dreaming, or his brothers were pulling his leg. Something was bound to happen to prove this sweet, blissful dream was indeed just a dream.

The baby brother's weird face must have been amusing, because Rubedo's light chuckle broke Nigredo's appalled cloud. Standing beside his twin, the redhead placed a casual hand on Albedo's arm, though the leader's full attention was most definitely on Nigredo. Smiling rather sheepishly, Rubedo giggled again. "Yeah…thanks for, ya' know, 'putting up with me,' Nigredo," he winked, obviously attempting to keep the moment light. Plus, it was a silent way of Rubedo asking his littlest brother to keep whatever happened in the infirmary between only Rubedo and Nigredo. There was no reason for anyone, especially Albedo, to know about the link master's momentary cracking. Naturally, the white-haired brother perked via Rubedo's "putting up with me" comment, and being so nosy over Rubedo, Albedo probably would ask about it later. But for now, Rubedo and Nigredo would just leave matters alone. That was what brothers did for each other, after all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brothers looked out for each other, even if it meant going against all impossible odds. Because in the end, fighting for the two people who mattered most in his life was what brought Gaignun's fulfillment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Usually, if there's nothing you can do, you FIND a way to do something about it."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And Gaignun would indeed find a way…someday. _That _would be his 'true' purpose, not as Executioner. He would find a way to stop Dmitri, and he would find a way to help his brothers reach a truce. Because truthfully, even though Nigredo was envious of all those times the twins embraced and reserved their eyes for each other…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fluids of gratitude and sadness flooded Nigredo's teal eyes as he watched his older brothers. Rubedo and Albedo did care about him, even though they eventually reverted back to their own little world. But…that was okay. Let them return to each other's arms. For two previously conjoined twins, together _was_ where they belonged, after all.

"Seriously, Rubedo…" Nigredo heard Albedo whisper back into his twin's ear. The words seemed softer this time, not so much for privacy's sake, but for tenderness. Leaning his face deeper into Rubedo's collar, the white-haired brother hesitantly dared to ask again "…Are you…are you really mad?"

Rubedo's default answer was always painted over in expletives and empty complaints. But, just for tonight, after such a frightening afternoon…the older boy's arms dug into the back fabric of Albedo's shirt. Interestingly, Nigredo noticed Rubedo's cerulean eyes close, whilst holding Albedo reminiscently of one lulling the other into a comforting slumber. Nigredo had a feeling he knew the song that was the brothers' special lullaby, too: their twin heartbeats.

"…Nah, I'm not mad," Rubedo replied in an identical whisper, holding his other half close to the heart they shared. "Just…just don't scare me like that again, okay Albedo?"

Such was a difficult sight for Nigredo to watch through tears. Seeing the twins together just seemed so…_perfect_, the way things were meant to be. If there was a definition of completion and perfection, Nigredo knew he was looking at it. Interestingly, the sight, though emotional, did not hurt Nigredo, either. Heartstrings were still inevitably pulled, but, not the strings associated with pitiful jealousy.

Quite the contrary, seeing a sight like this just made Nigredo's quivering lips curl upwards.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Perfection and completion…it was a goal Gaignun was willing to reach: to take the broken pieces of the twin's shattered puzzle, and put them back together…the way they were meant to be.

The way Jr. and Albedo _wanted_ to be, even if they never vocally admitted such.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

…Because Nigredo had to admit…he enjoyed seeing Rubedo and Albedo together. He just never said so.

But sometimes, words do not need to be spoken.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: Hehe…a little subtle foreshadowing for Episode III. I've never been convinced that Gaignun's actions on Abel's Ark were spur-of-the-moment. So, consider this story's ending kinda' my implied interpretation of when Gaignun started formulating his plans to stop Dmitri, and more importantly rejoin the twins. (Me and my subtleties).

For those wondering: the intention behind the "hurt/comfort" elements in this fic wasn't mere "consolation." I adore hurt/comfort stories (especially following a tragedy), but the intention I was shooting for was for Gaignun to encourage Jr. to help himself. God knows Jr. isn't the type to accept the "oh, you poor thing. There there" caliber of comfort/pity, is he?

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this miniseries. It was quite fun for me to write (since I'm a total sucker for heavy drama like this). As I've informed some readers/reviewers, this story kinda' came out of nowhere for me, but I am nevertheless pretty pleased with the end results. I hope you readers were, too. Anyway, thanks very much for reading this story. I'd appreciate any reviews on this fic's finished product. ^_^

**- Aiselne Phoenix Nocturnus**


End file.
